


Kam is having A Day.

by Kamorth



Category: TimeStep
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamorth/pseuds/Kamorth
Summary: I felt like writing and these guys have been bashing around my skull for a while to try to get out. I haven't written anything in years, so this is just a silly little exercise to get used to listening to them again. Also I feel the need to point out that Claude is an adult and knows it, but he has amnesia for spoiler reasons and only remembers the last 4 years, so jokes that he's only 4 years old. There's nothing untoward that happens, I just realized the mention of his husband while he shouts "I'M FOUR" could be misleading.





	Kam is having A Day.

Kam was trying to get the knee working properly. This was turning out to be difficult for several reasons; the joint wasn't working the way she wanted, there was a burr catching somewhere that she couldn't find, the schematics in front of her had been quickly hand drawn less than an hour earlier because SOMEONE had insisted that she couldn't possibly know what she was doing without schematics, and Claude (who was currently banished to a toaster so he at least couldn't move around) was singing loudly about how mean and horrible she was for not having the leg ready for him yet. Kam had originally put him into his training body but after 15 minutes he had started repeatedly running into her leg while yelling "Hurry UP". She had issues with the morality of taking away his voice, but she had decided that taking away his wheels temporarily to stop him from being a pain in the ass was perfectly ethical. Something had to be.

"Why did - Claude shut up I'm trying to ask you something - why did you think it was a good idea to put your leg in the - CLAUDE SHUT UP - why did you put it in the garbage compactor anyway?"  
"I wanted to see what happened."  
"... WHY?"  
"I'M FOUR!"  
"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

Claude went back to singing "Kam is going to hurry up and fix my fucking leg" (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves") loudly, with a definite emphasis on "FIX". A ceiling squawker lazily blew a smoke ring in the direction of the toaster, who dramatically started coughing despite not having lungs.

"That's it! I can't work while you're here. You can come back when I'm done."

Kam picked up the protesting appliance and tucked him under her arm. She told a small robotic rat that she would be back shortly and spun on her heel, ignoring Claude's offended demands to know where she was taking him. A group of prospective students and their parents who were being given a tour of the school by a friendly bot named Mochi who somehow reminded you of a chicken (although if anyone were to ask why you couldn't tell them) looked horrified as she passed them (Claude was screaming about being kidnapped). She waved and smiled, and Mochi quickly introduced her to the group as the school's Head of Engineering. One parent cautiously raised their hand and asked what the deal with the yelling toaster was.

"SHE'S KIDNAPPING ME!" yelled Claude.  
"I'm taking him to his husband because he jammed his leg in a garbage compactor to see what would happen and now he won't shut up" Kam explained patiently.  
"He's still learning how to deal with having a proper body. He's a rescue AI" chimed in Mochi helpfully.  
"I'M FOUR!" Claude shouted proudly.  
"Oh, okay" said the parent, looking concerned and even more confused.

The rest of the walk to the Art Department was fairly uneventful. Claude pleaded for help from whoever they passed, but as everyone else they encountered was staff and senior students who were used to this, he didn't get very far with it. Kam was feeling much better by the time she knocked on Mark's studio door. As soon as she opened it, Claude's voice turned pitiful.

"Mark, look what she has done to me! She's trapped me in this horrible box and no one cares! Even Mochi ignored me! You care though, don't you?"

Mark raised an eyebrow at Kam.

"Leg, garbage compactor" Kam explained, pulling up the leg of her cargo pants to show Mark the dent Claude had made when he rammed into her at full speed in his training body.

Mark rolled his eyes and patted the table he just laid a white cloth on.

"Change of plans class! Instead of fruit we will be doing nude toaster studies." He set Claude in the middle of the table.  
"Oh I'm going to be a model? Let me strike a pose... How's this? NO WAIT, *THIS*" The completely mollified and flattered toaster had (obviously) not moved.  
"Perfect. Hold that for the next 2 hours, okay?"  
"You know I will Darling."

Kam laughed and gave her best friend a thumbs up, then headed out. Maybe if she made the framework out of carbon fiber this time it would last longer than a month, and OF COURSE that damned burr had to be on the INSIDE where she hadn't thought to check yet. Thinking was so much easier when you didn't have a yelling drama queen taking up all of your attention.


End file.
